Dark Abyss
by Cryptic Emotionsx
Summary: A love triangle, cursing, yelling, whimpering, name-calling, humor and super fast speedracing motorcycles over 1,000mph? One word...FUN. R&R! Rating may change in future --;;


Today was the day Kaiba would have to choose a speed racing team to support. Kaiba and Mokuba were waiting in what would seem like a huge conference area. There were sixteen chairs on each side of the rectangle table so obviously it was pretty damn big. It was a room of dark shades of blue and grey. The seats and table was made of platinum. Of course there was a head seat on each of the shorter paralle sides of the table, which would seat Kaiba and the speed racing team's Manager. Despite that only four years had pass, the Japanese and Americans had become great trading partners.   
  
Every new development that was made was shared between the two countries. As well as Dueling had become a popular game in America as well. Speed racing was also popular in Japan. Super-natural motorcycles or what would seem to be were used in this sport. Enabling a speed of over one thousand miles per hour it had become a sport for all dare devils and very stupid people envidibly it had to be American (A/N: Yes I know but, I'm American too. It's funny though -_-;;).   
  
There were four people to a team and a manager. Kaiba Corporation needed a team, basically almost every major company in the world sponsored a team. At first he found it ridiculous that Americans can come up with such a high rising sport but, soon enough he got over his stubborn attitude and finally became level headed and held conferences with strong teams. Three speed racers entered the conference room.   
  
"Is this the team...." Kaiba said as a young girl by the name of Andrea finshed his sentence "Dark Abyss?". "Then we are...." A male with a tan complextion and purple eyes said behind Andrea. "Cool! Please take your seats!" Mokuba said seating each one of the three down. "Aren't you just a bright ray of sunshine?" A dark voice sarcasticly said to Mokuba. "Hussh, Bakura!" Andrea scowled. "My bad..." he responded ignorantly. "Where is your fourth rider and manager?" Seto retorted. "She will be coming late...but, she told me to start the meeting without her" Andrea responded. "Are you implying that this girl is the fourth rider as well?" Seto questionley asked. "Aren't you a bright one?" Marik joked as Bakura smirked. "Will you two shut the hell up!" Andrea mouthed to the two 'dumbfounded' boys.   
  
"Anyways she handed me this portfolio to give to you, here" Andrea handed Kaiba as he gently took it away and began to read. "It is a whole profile about our teams, our last rewards, wins, losses-" Andrea was cut short by Marik who was making faces. She just glared at him evily as he felt a sudden chill go up his spine as he gulped. "She must have PMS" Bakura whispered to Marik. Unfortunatly Andrea heard that as she wen't on top of the table and attemp to choke Bakura. Suddenly the conference room flew open to reveal there dripping wet Manager, Jacqueline (A/N:Obviously it was raining outside...what were YOU thinking? X_x;;).   
  
"Sorry I'm late" she coldly said as she sat the other head of the table. "And you are?" Seto said shooting a cold glare at the sulking wet girl but, he had to admit she was very provocative. "There Manager and the fourth rider of this team. What you have a problem?" she said sarcasticly while sharing a cold glare with Seto. "No" he said shooting down his eyes back to the profile. "Intresting, you haven't lost a race?" Seto said looking up at the team.   
  
"So you can read ,eh?" Bakura said laughing ever so slightly. "I will not tolerate harrasment" Seto said glaring at Bakura. "What are you going to do about it 'Mr.Stick up his ass'?" Marik said laughing out loud as Bakura joined in. "I will call Security" he said now standing up resting his clenched fist on the desk. "Please, Mr.Kaiba there is no reason to do that. Bakura and Marik shut the hell up or I'll have to straighten you out myself and this time I'll get Andrea to help!" Jacqueline said staring at them like she knew what they were trying to do. Andrea also did the same making the boys sit up right in there chairs.   
  
"This is funny!" Mokuba said from the chair he was sitting from in the back. "Please continue Mr.Kaiba" Jacqueline said as Kaiba took back his seating. After many hmm's and oh's from reading the profile Seto had finally come to a disicion. "Dark Abyss is now officially sponsored by Kaiba Corp providing that this team straightens out" he said send a glare to Bakura and Marik and then looked back at the Manager. "Deal" she said shaking Kaiba's cold but also warm hand. "Just ask my secritary for the contract" he said to them all. Suddenly he pulled Jacqueline aside and whispered into her ear "Straighten out those boys, oh and you can call me Seto" he said adding extra emphasis on the word 'You'. "Ok...Seto" she tried out his name as she left the room. (A/N: Andrea is the Co.Manager of the team and I'm the main Manager, you'll find out more later...Don't you feel special? Poor you, I know _;;). 


End file.
